fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:AsiaAsiaJa
left|415px “I like weird people. Like, you know, dancing on the street, in the supermarket. I’m weird, cause who normal writes songs about coffins? I’m a weird person and I’m OK with it. Being normal is boring.” - Florence Welch Ja (ogólnie) Cześć! Jestem AsiaAsiaJa. Pełnię rolę Administratorki Fikcji od 21 października 2013 roku, natomiast w Biurokracji siedzę od moich urodzin: 14 listopada również 2013 roku. Na wstępie mówię, że ja jestem tą częścią Administracji, z którą możesz poszaleć na czacie, napadając na autobus w Brooklynie za pośrednictwem Google Maps. Naprawdę nie gryzę chodź trudno w to uwierzyć, zważywszy, że podczas wakacji '13 byłam Puszkiem. W razie pytań - pisz. Zawsze odpowiadam (o ile Wampir Brianna mnie w tym nie uprzedzi) :> Na co dzień chodzę do gimnazjum, słucham Florence + the Machine, Kultu, Luxtorpedy i paru innych fajnych zespołów (ostatnio odkryłam panienkę Tay Swift, a z Avril Lavigne kumplujemy się już od 2011 r.). Gram też na gitarze, rysuję, maluję, piszę opowiadania i piosenki. Obchodzę urodziny, jak już wspomniałam, 14 listopada jakby to kogoś obchodziło :P. Moim ulubionym kolorem jest żółty wiem, że to złoty, cyfrą - dziewięć. Polubiłam linkowanie i grzebanie się w starociach z zeszłego roku (albo i sprzed dwóch lat). Ubóstwiam pisanie i wszelkiej maści artyzm. Dostaję sekatorowo-pawełkowego świra. Jestem w posiadaniu telefonu do oliwek, strzeżcie się! Ps. Od kiedy nauczyłam się podstaw (podkreślam, podstaw!!!) HTML oraz kolorowania tekstu, barwię wszystko wokoło. Nawet własną twarz. Pps. Zrażam się tylko i wyłącznie do wandali. Ppps. Ostatnio naszło mnie na układanie muzyki do wierszy znajomych (Fugam alicubi, Najrozpaczliwszy Strach, Pan i sługa, Samotna - te już zaliczyłam), więc nie zdziwcie się, jeśli zobaczycie gdzieś tutaj dziwne komentarze lub (Panie uchowaj) niczym wyjęte z gardła syreny z anginą ropną wrzaski - to na pewno ja. Chcieć. Dostać. Mieć. Zjeść. Przeżuć. Wypluć. Krótko o twórczości Przedsięwzięcia (jeśli tak to się pisze) na lato 2013 Projekt "Majka" Wkrótce. Już jest :D Cykl "Strażnicy Wszechprzestrzeni" (Tak, Bri, będzie o Lenie/Ignez) 1. Tunel Czasu 2. Oczy Meduzy (moja nauczycielka zgubiła mi pierwszą część, łeeee) 3. Podróż na Słońce <3 4. Podwodna Tajemnica :D 5. Meduza Kontratakuje :)) 6. Cykl pamiętników Matyldy (jak przypomnę se tytuły, to napiszę) 7. Koło Losu (Tu wszyscy umierają, a Mati zmienia czas) 8. Duchy Ognia (Tu rodzi się Lena/Ignez) 9. Wczoraj (a może dziś, bo już po 24) w mojej głowie utworzył się zarys dziewiątej części... To będzie COŚ. COŚ o z cholery urwanym Michale, i może Sylwia się zakocha. Jedno jest pewne - będzie strzelanka, romantyczne pocałunki oraz kosmiczny romans, bo wczoraj się naoglądałam filmu SF o Generatorze Chaosu (21.09.2013) 10. Śmiertelny Wróg (Strażnicy muszą sprzymierzyć się ze swoim śmiertelnym wrogiem, przez którego co niektórzy umarli dwa razy) A, i Lenkę ochrzciłam Lena Zofia/Ignez ^^ I tu zapadła taka niezręczna, geometryczna, stosowana cisza. Lista? Niee Listy nie będzie. Cieszę się z każdego nowego członka Fikcji, na faworyzowanie przyjdzie czas później. Mimo wszystko, za pomoc (i całą resztę!) dziękuję Wampirowi555, BriannieTheBreeze, Wikciowi4 Poszli sobie :< oraz Rozgadanemu :) Reszta i jeszcze trochę Mój brudnopis, jakby ktoś chciał popatrzeć. Podpis Galeria Dziewczyny Z Cegłą rosebud.gif no_more_plearning_by_kiktion-d4w1e00.png papel.jpg|Czasem nie mam co robić. Oto efekty... z13926559Q,Opowiesc-Piotra---korepetytora.jpg